Felix Ferne
*Witch |relative=*Oscar *Cathy *Ken |friend=*Ellen O'Donnell *Sam Conte *Andy Lau *Jake Riles *Oscar Ferne *Phoebe Hartley *Roland Murphy *Roland Murphy |enemy=*Alice Hartley *Restoring Demon *Alice Hartley |counterpart= |magic=Formerly |element=Fire |first=Episode 1 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=*Dougie Baldwin *Jesse Banda |voice actor= }} Felix Ferne is a male goth who lives in the Real World. Early in his teenage years, Felix and his brother Oscar were climbing a tree. Felix urged his brother to climb higher, however his brother slipped which lead him to paralysis. Felix chose to cast an Unmaking Spell during a school excursion to the Bremin forest; however, this lead to him and his friends Sam Conte, Andy Lau and Jake Riles to be transported to an Alternate World where their existence is rendered void. In the universe, Felix learnt that he has the elemental power of fire. Personality Felix is often portrayed as a "goth" who believes in magic. He comes off as being sarcastic and unsociable, and is fairly intelligent. He is best friends with Ellen in the Real World, and later builds the confidence to ask her out on a date. He has a close relationship with his brother Oscar, in both universes. Biography Incident Felix and his brother Oscar were climbing a tree in their back yard. Felix, being higher up in the tree, encouraged Oscar to climb higher, telling him they could see the whole of Bremin from up there. However Oscar slipped and fell several meters to the ground. The incident left Oscar crippled, restricting him to a wheelchair. Felix became heavily guilt ridden thinking the fall was his fault. Excursion to the forest On May 3rd, 2013, Felix was playing his guitar, much to his dad's annoyance. After talking with his rather stressed family, he walked to school with his best friend, Ellen O'Donnell. At school, he was paired up with Jake Riles, Andy Lau and Sam Conte, much to Ellen's dismay. He ended up receiving many insults from Jake. During the walk, Felix discovered a 'shortcut', but fell down the cliff after losing the map, along with the rest of the boys. During this time, he played his song (the Unmaking Spell) to the rest of the boys, while explaining what happened to a rugby team when they crashed in the Andes. After being chased by a tornado, he and the rest of the boys found their way home. Felix met his brother who, much to Felix's surprise, can walk! His excitement was cut short when he finds Oscar can no longer remember him. At Felix's return, he told Ellen that he "really" missed her while he was away. Return to Real World After returning, Felix discovers he now has the ability to control fire. He immediately becomes suspicious of Alice's return coinciding with theirs, but initially dismisses it as the talisman does nothing to indicate any danger. At the same time, he has to deal with Andy, who is determined to reveal the truth about magic to the world. During the interview, an emotional Jake causes the ground to shake, making all the boys realize they now have elemental powers. Felix demonstrates his own power by casting a ball of fire with his hand. Andy becomes jealous of Felix, when he sees Ellen with Felix together and in an attempt to win her over tries using his magic but fails ultimately embarrassing himself instead. In a fit he runs off and using a spell tries to control his power however Andy disappears. Felix, Jake and Sam are the suspects of Andy's disappearance. Search for Andy Felix later discovers that Ellen is the new water element and tells her the truth. He tells Ellen that when he was lost with Jake, Andy, and Sam, he thought about her everyday. He then kisses her, and starts a relationship with Ellen. New Elements Battling Alice Investigating the lair Discovering a Book of Shadows Battle against Chaos Legacy Years after he and the other boys' disappearance into the Alternate World, a student at Bremin High named Ben Ripley wanted to continue Felix's journey and looked to assemble a new group of Nowhere Boys. Additionally, Jesse Banda, who attended the school at the same period, created a musical called Lost in the Forest, detailing a perspective of their disappearance. In the Empty World, these Nowhere Boys — including Banda and an alternate Ripley, along with Luke Hamill, Nicco Pandelis and Heath Buckland — discovered the secret lair which Felix's father Ken had built, along with his Book of Shadows and in it, the original adventure. ''Lost in the Forest'' Felix Ferne is portrayed by Jesse Banda in the Bremin High musical, Lost in the Forest. Powers and abilities Having the element of fire, Felix possesses the power to create fire balls from his hands. He is also capable of casting spells, by utilizing the elemental powers of the others, with his talisman. Felix also has deep knowledge of magic, having done extensive research on the matter. Trivia *Felix appears to have a body odor problem. **In Season 1, Jake states that Felix needs to get some deodorant, but Felix defends himself, stating that they had just ate rubbish. **In Season 2, he appears to have become conscious of the issue, and is shown using deodorant. *Felix constantly raises his observation of Sam being stupid. Behind the scenes Felix Ferne is portrayed by Dougie Baldwin in Seasons One and Two of Nowhere Boys, along with the film, Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows. His likeliness is used in episodes of Two Moons Rising. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: New Year's Eve mini episode'' * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Felix's Guitar.png|"Earth, Fire, Water, Air......" Interrupted.png|Felix attempting to play his music to Oscar, before he's interrupted. Ellen_and_Felix.png|Ellen and Felix. Killer_Storm.png|Felix, along with Jake, Sam and Andy, loking up at the storm he had accidently brewed. Decoy is an essential element.png|Andy and Felix prepare to steal some Chinese take-out. Felix's fire ball.png|Felix generates a fireball. Felix's Locker.png|Roland searches in Felix's locker. Dracula runs from holy water.png|Felix runs from Dylan... Felix water bombed.png|...and gets hit by a water bomb. Tracking Spell.png|Felix casts the Tracking Spell to try and find Andy. Repelling Spell.png|Felix casts the Repelling Spell against the Restoring Demon. Bring him down.png|Felix demands Alice bring Oscar down from the tree. FELIX IS ON FIRE!.gif|Felix using his power of fire. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ferne Category:Male Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys